infinite_pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
MCPC01
Escape! Hide! Tranform! Sparkle - Cure Merry! (逃げる！かくれる！へんしん！輝け - キュア メリー！ Nigeru! Kakureru! Henshin! Kagayake - Kyua Merī!) is the first episode of Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure. In this episode, Cure Happiness arrives and Ichinose Miyabi transforms into Cure Merry for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts of with Sorrow invading Delightful Kingdom. Sachiko is told by her parents to run away to their neighbouring kingdom, but she refuses and transforms. Cure Heroine sees her and tells her that she is too weak and that she will be defeated easily. Cure Happiness takes as Cure Heroine hates her and wants to get all the attention and runs away to Earth with Saint, to train and become stronger than Cure Heroine. Down on Earth, Ichinose Miyabi is eating ice-cream with her best friend, Ueda Akio when a girl her age walked up to her and asked her to become a Pretty Cure. Miyabi, who knows nothing about Pretty Cure, says no and walks away. Akio stares at the girl and runs off to catch up with Miyabi. The next morning, Miyabi is happily reading a book about romance, when the same girl appears in her room and asks to become Pretty Cure with her. Miyabi groans and runs downstairs and has breakfast and goes off to find Akio. Miyabi is walking in the direction of Akio's place when she looks over her shoulder and sees the same girl talking to a pink and white cat. Miyabi stops suddenly, making the girl bump into her. Miyabi tells the girl to stop stalking her, but the girl says she won't because she needs her help fighting bad guys. Miyabi sighs and says why she picked her and the girl said because she knows she is really strong and is suitable to be her partner. The girl introduces herself as Cure Happiness but the cat says thats her superhero name and that her actual name is Ayase Sachiko. The cat introduces itself as Saint gives Miyabi as gold brooch and a phone-like device which is called the Lovely Brooch and the PrePhone. When Miyabi is admiring the two items, she, Sachiko and Saint are attacked by a Yasha, which was summoned by Yuugure. The Yasha goes for Sachiko who transforms into Cure Happiness and atacks the Yasha. Miyabi hides behind a bush when Sachiko tells her to either transform or hide. Miyabi watches Sachiko fight the Yasha and asks Saint why Sachiko needs a partner but as soon as Saint was about to answer, Sachiko is hit from behind and goes flying into a nearby abbandoned building. The Yasha turns around and sees Miyabi hiding and starts walking towards her. Miyabi starts strumbling and see Cure Happiness crawling out of the reck. Miyabi grabs the brooch and shouts out "Pretty Cure Sparkling Power!", which transform her into Cure Merry. Major Events * Delightful Kingdom is invaded by Sorrow. * Cure Happiness escapes from Delightful Kingdom with Saint. * Ichinose Miyabi transfroms into Cure Merry for the first time. * Yuugure and Yasha appear for the first time. Trivia * Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure is the third season where the first episode ends straight after the lead cure finished transforming after Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * This is the first episode of Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure. * Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure is the second season to start off with two Cures who do not have to transform together. The first season is Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * Ichinose Miyabi/ Cure Merry * Ayase Sachiko/ Cure Happiness Mascots * Saint Sorrow * Yuugure * Yasha Supporting Characters * Ueda Akio * Ichinose Maria Category:Episode List Category:Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure Category:Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure Episodes Category:CureKanade Category:Fanseries Category:Episodes